


The Stars Realigned

by Shinigami24



Series: Guardians of the Cosmos [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Final Battle, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hostage Situations, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Seiya/Kakyuu, Valentine's Day, spoilers for Sailor Moon R, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teens were finally settling into their lives. Things seemed to be alright until a new problem crash land on Earth. The guardians and senshi now have to hang up normalcy to fight them off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's fic #2 in this series. This covers the second season. However, while the first few chapters covers Doom Tree, the next arc will have them facing a different enemy. Why, you ask? Simple because I think knowing your own future is disturbing on many levels. The future isn't set in stone, and if you know too much, it might cause changes. In addition, there are key points that pisses me off. Diamond is clearly an obsessive stalker, yet the anime watered down lot of his actions, and have Sailor Moon forgive him. Nope. Not happening in this universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful night is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. PB will be next to be updated.

A thousand years ago, the Silver Millennium era was an age of peace and prosperity. Yet evil came and the moon kingdom fell. People were killed in the final battle including the queen's beloved children. The heart broken queen made a wish.

Everyone were born in a new age. Sadly, the evil returned. So the Moon heirs; Serena and Steve were awakened. The first time they were awakened, they met their soulmates.

In the end, the ancient evil was defeated and history rewritten. Now, they lead normal lives.

_**Mid September, 1992, Juban, Tokyo;** _

Howard and Maria met with Tony and Clea. They needed to fill Clea in on her younger siblings' side job.

"Your brother and sister are heroes. They are Moon Guardian and Sailor Moon respectively." Howard began.

"Really? Wow. That explains a lot." Clea was shocked.

"Yes, but something happened and now Serena doesn't remember that she was Sailor Moon. So she was quite confused when she found out that we have a new pet cat. So Steve came up with an excuse." Maria explained.

"Yes, and now I'm in trouble with Pepper!" Tony moaned.

"How?" Clea wanted to know.

"She knows about the twins' night job. But she doesn't like the fact that I gave Bobbi and Steve the idea to tell their sisters that Artemis and Luna are my former science experiments!" Tony exclaimed as he pouted. It wasn't his fault that they took it to heart! Clea chuckled at his pain.

"Oh yeah. Laugh at your brother's pain," Tony grumbled. He got even more grumpy when she fell out of her seat laughing.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were alone in Steve's room. Steve laid his head in Bucky's lap.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Steve wanted to know.

"I was planning on going to a sport restaurant to watch Everton vs ManU." Bucky replied.

"Can I come?" Steve asked.

"Why not? It will be fun." Bucky smiled. Steve beamed and sat up to kiss his boyfriend hard.

* * *

**_somewhere in a region beyond Earth's solar system;_ **

Elsewhere on a ship were two beings; An and Ail. They were in a ship traveling with their tree; the Makaiju. The humanoids rushed around the ship frantically, as they looked out the windows.

"Look!" An yelled, seeing a galaxy. They were on what seemed to be the outer planets.

"What about that one?" Ail suggested, as he gestured at a large round blue planet with a ring system.

"We need living beings not this dump!" An wasn't amused.

"I know that, An!" Ail retorted.

Flying a bit more longer, they came across a planet of blues, greens, and faint wisps of white.

"Those are signs of life on this planet." An mused.

"Perfect, we can use this one." Ail responded. So the pair disguised their ship as a meteor and proceeded to land in Juban, Tokyo.

The resounding crash woke up the entire ward of Juban. Several residents sprang out of bed and raced to the site.

"That's not good!" Bucky cursed. Steve rushed out of bed first, Bucky hot on his tail. Minutes later, the boys reached the site into their pajamas and gaped. They saw the curling smoke, ripped earth and the smoldering parts of metal.

"I don't like this." Bucky stated.

"You don't have to tell me," Steve mumbled.


	2. Admire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new kids bring drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 will be posted tmw.

**_Juban, Tokyo, Early September, 1992;_ **

Bucky and Steve met their friends at the lunch table.

"I met one of the new kids." Steve mentioned.

"Were they nice?" Gabe asked.

"Alan is, but Ann is a bit of a snob." Bucky replied. They deflated a bit. However, there was still a hope for a new friend.

"Hopefully, she isn't too bad." Monty replied.

After school, Bucky and Steve separated to go to their after school clubs. Bucky was in the martial arts club while Steve was on the Gymnastics team. Steve met up with his teammates and began stretches.

"Okay, everyone in position." the coach called. Steve returned to his place in front of the team.

* * *

Jim and Darcy went out on a group date with Monty, Laura, Lance, and Bobbi. They went to an art gallery. They observed the paintings by Peggy Jones. They recognized different scenes from the Silver Millennium.

They saw Serenity visiting Endymion on Earth. One of the Guardians' many practices showed some of knights and guardians sparring while others ran drills. Beryl was glaring at the kissing couple of Serenity and Endymion. An outraged Luna was angrily lecturing the unrepentant trio of Bucky, Steve, and Bobbi. Nephrite was star gazing. Venus was scolding Serenity while dragging her away from Endymion. Finally, the combined group of heroes were in a dog pile, while Luna shook her head in exasperation. Kunzite and several generals were at the very bottom while a blushing Serenity and Steve were at the top. 

"Oh, it looks so gorgeous." Darcy marveled.

Bucky, Hope, Lita, and Scott were training in the dojo. Lita was sparring with her fellow club member. Kunzite checked and corrected the teens' group forms. All too soon, he came upon Bucky and Hope trading blows with their swords. Scott had gotten his discs out and was tossing them at the target dummy.

"No! Weapons up front! You know better than to bring them." he admonished.

"Sorry, Kunzite-sensei." they chorused.

"That's why you'll do three more drills." he declared.

* * *

While Kunzite was lecturing the teens, Serena and Darien were hanging out at the arcade when Alan and Ann arrived.

"Hello, my name is Ann." Ann smiled at Darien, batting her eyelashes.

"Hello." Darien replied, not wanting to be rude. Alan introduced himself to Serena.

"I'm Alan." the older boy said.

"My name is Serena." Serena responded. After several minutes of awkward talking, the siblings left. Darien and Serena traded looks, what did they want?

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were at the dance studio with Serena and Luna when Darien turned up. The group decided to practice their dance routine so Darien and Luna could give pointers. While the dance routine was underway, a strange monster attacked them.

"Run!" Bucky yelled as he prepared to transform. Steve started dragging Serena and Darien away. However, the monster; a female hybrid creature fixated on the twins. She started to drain their energy. This triggered something in Serena and Darien.

"No!" Darien yelled as he started to attack the monster.

"Serena! Take this and say Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" Luna called, handing over a brooch. Serena took it and repeated the phrase. She transformed into her costume. While Steve changed into Moon Guardian. Bucky had already changed. Darien pulled out his rose and changed.

Terran Knight, Tuxedo Mask, Moon Guardian and Sailor Moon were back. Taking down the monster was simple, the real issue was who had sent them.

"That was a pity." a voice said. They looked up and saw two strange aliens. One was a pink female while the another was a male in all blue from head to toe.

"I'm An and this is Ail. Remember our names, this is not over." An declared as they left.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon looked at each other as the floodgates opened and memories flooded their minds.

"Endymion?" Serena whispered.

"Serenity." Darien smiled. Serena ran to her reborn love and hugged him. The lovers were reunited at last. After their embrace ended, Serena's eyes went wide as she turned to glare at her twin.

"You shouldn't have lied about Artemis and Luna." she promptly declared.

"We had to think quickly and on-the-spot! It's not my fault!" Steve defended his case. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." she sighed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's room. They were wrapped around each other as they spooned. Steve cuddled back into him with a smile.

"I love you." Bucky beamed and kissed him.

"I love you, too." he replied.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple's date is interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

A few days had passed since the heroes were reawakened.

Kunzite, Mina, Nephrite, and Lita went on a double date. Bucky, Steve, Laura, and Bobbi followed them to the outdoors mall. The couples enjoyed their day of shopping and eating food.

"I'm bored. Nothing is really happening," Bobbi said. The others nodded and followed her lead to the car.

**_Cherry Hill Temple Shine;_ **

Darcy walked in the temple with her best friend Jane Foster in tow. They found Jadeite and Raye in the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Jane asked.

"Raye's boyfriend Jadeite." Darcy answered.

"For the last time, we are not dating!" Raye wasn't amused.

"Why not? He's loads better than Kaidou." Darcy retorted as she shook her head.

Zoisite and Amy were getting closer. They blushed furiously when Hope teased them.

"Aww! You are so cute!" she cooed.

"Oh, shut it," the pair groaned.

* * *

One day, Darien and Serena went out on a date. They went out to a pizzeria. They were having fun when Alan and Ann arrived. The pair joined them without permission, making themselves at home.

They tried to politely tell them that they were on a date, but the uninvited guests ignored them. Luckily, their knights in shining armor; Seth and Kakyuu soon arrived. The couple walked into the restaurant.

"Oh, guys, we're glad that we caught you. We need help moving some things at my grandparents' house." Kakyuu said. The couple instantly volunteered and rushed out with their friends.

"You are heaven sent," Darien breathed.

"Of course." Seth grinned.

* * *

That night, the Stark and Pym families had dinner together. Hope and Amy were very surprised to see Serena and Steve.

"Howard, buddy! Thanks for inviting us." Hank smiled as he greeted his friend since college.

"It was no problem. Come on and sit down." Howard smiled. The teens beamed at each other. They were happy that their whole family was friends.

* * *

 The next day, Bucky and Steve, the senshi and guardians were in a virtual reality game. They were enjoying the competition. It was fine until a cardian; Nacrid found its way into the game. All the hell broke loose as civilians screamed and scattered. The guardians, Serena, and Darien snuck away to transform. They returned to see Lita, Raye, and some of the generals fighting the monster.

"We cannot caught a break!" Steve groaned as he charged the beast. All too soon, Raye fell, and the eight heroes were consumed with past life memories. They transformed and fought said cardian. Mercury pulled out her mini computer and began scanning for weakness. Jupiter, Mars, and Venus helped by providing magical attacks.

Sadly, the monster was quicker than the last monster they fought. It was also stronger and managed to knock them on their backs. In the end, Bucky dealt the final blow with his sword, destroying the monster. Nacrid turned back into a card.

"I don't want to play this game anymore." Darcy promptly declared as they de-transformed. The others had to agree, for the mood had been ruined.

**_Cherry Hill Temple shrine;_ **

Mina had her hands on her hips as she lectured her sister and prince.

"Why did you two tell those lies about Luna and Artemis?" she was saying.

"What did you tell them?" Amy was bewildered.

"Tony gave us the idea." Bobbi replied.

"They told them that the cats are Tony's former science experiments." Scott answered. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Raye burst out laughing.

"Again?" Jadeite laughed. The blond haired general vividly remembered how the younger teens loved to mess with people.

"Yes again." Artemis groaned. Mina glared at the group.

"That is not funny. Just for that, you get extra training with Kunzite." the senshi of love promptly declared. The duo groaned and hung their heads.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve cuddled in Steve's room. Steve sighed contently into Bucky's chest.

"I heard about Alan and Ann. They rub me the wrong way." he commented.

"I know, we need to keep an eye on them." Bucky responded.

"I don't want them to harm our family," Steve sighed. Bucky kissed him, wanting to erase the bad thoughts.

"No one will get hurt as long as we fight together. I love you." he reassured.

"I know." Steve smiled at his betrothed.


	4. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An and Ail notice something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The prologue for the new TW fic will be posted tmw. The title is 'The Originals.' Then depending on how things pans out, ch 4 just may be also posted. We'll see, because I have plans tonight. Everything really depends on how late I am getting home and how much time I have left after the prologue is done.

The next day, Seth and Darien met up with Raye, Darcy, and Bobbi. They were all nervous about the upcoming chat. The girls were also wary.

"Stop pursuing us, Seth! It's creepy," Bobbi glared.

"I'm so sorry!" Seth exclaimed. The young man was mortified over his behavior in their previous lives.

"What convinced your wife to marry you?" Raye asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea. I got lucky." Seth replied. The girls looked at each other and nodded before turning back to Seth.

"Alright, one more chance." Darcy conceded.

* * *

 Later that morning, the heroes trained together. They had target practice and sparring. The obstacle course was mandatory. The most athletic fighters like Lita, Bobbi, and several knights took on the course. Raye set up camp in front of a target. While Monty got his spot on a sparring mat.

"Who wants to fight me?" he grinned. Steve returned it and stepped onto the mat.

* * *

 That afternoon, the senshi and generals went out on a group date. The couples went boating in the lake. They had fun, taking in the cool air and fresh smell. After the calming boat ride, the couples went out for a nice dinner. It was the perfect date.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ail and An checked on the tree only to make a horrifying discovery. The tree was dying. Yellow leaves continued to appear, while fresh green leaves fell off. The duo was extremely displeased. Their continued survival depended on the Tree of Life.

"How is it dying?!" An shouted. Why didn't the energy help?!

"I have no idea!" Ail exclaimed.

"We need more energy." An sighed. Maybe a group of people would have to do. They sat down to try to figure out a plan to get the energy needed.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were left alone in Bucky's room. Steve laid down over Bucky, kissing him softly. Bucky rolled them over, and laid Steve down on his back. He undressed him slowly, kissing all over his body.

He soon sat up and grabbed the lube from where it was hidden under his pillow. He slicked up his index finger and slowly pressed it in. He prepped Steve thoroughly, turned on from the sweet moans and pants. A moment later, Steve pulled and yanked at Bucky's collar.

"You are overdressed." he declared. Bucky kissed Steve hard before standing up and stripping.

"Better?" he purred as he pulled off his boxers. Steve was instantly on him. Then Bucky laid Steve back down and went to grab the lube. After slicking himself up, he pressed into Steve slowly.

Bucky made love to Steve slowly, taking his time. Steve moaned in Bucky's ear, spurning him on. He accepted each sweet kiss Bucky gave him. The blond arched off the bed, and Bucky pressed in closer.

"Oh, God, I'm almost there," Steve gasped. Bucky stroked Steve and bit and kissed at his neck. Steve came with a shout. Bucky moaned deep in his throat and came deep inside him,

The couple came down from their orgasms with heaving chests and thin film of sweat on their bodies. Bucky pulled out slowly then stood up and left the room. He came back with a wash cloth to clean up both himself and Steve. He kissed his sleepy boyfriend before cuddling up to him.


	5. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening night of Sleeping Beauty take many turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Over 6 weeks later, the high school getting ready to put on their fall play. Junior high and college students also were cast in various roles.The title was Sleeping Beauty. Darien had been roped in playing Prince Philip while Serena was Sleeping Beauty. Ann was pissed that she was passed up, the understudy part wasn't enough, she wanted to be the star! The new students Sharon Carter and Sam Wilson also had their respective parts to play. Despite Ann and Alan's annoyance, everyone else were happy with their own roles. First, they had to get through this dress rehearsal.

To the director's relief, the dress rehearsal went splendidly. The scenery was completely done. The various crew members were ready. Everyone knew their lines. The show was shaping up to be a success.

After rehearsal, Darien and Serena went out on a date. They were affectionate and blushing as they ate ice-cream. At the end of their date, Serena kissed Darien's cheek.

After lunch, The guardians gathered at Cherry Hill Temple.

"What happened in Mycenae? You mentioned something about Zoisite crossdressing?" Lita was confused. Zoisite groaned as Bucky burst out laughing. Nephrite and Jadeite fell over laughing.

"He had a mission." Bucky explained after he recovered.

"He was the most "feminine", so he took the mission." Nephrite explained.

"Under heavy protest." Jadeite snickered.

"I found some old pictures of him on Amy's laptop." Bucky mentioned as he pulled them up on his phone and jumped when Bobbi howled with laughter.

"Oh, this is great. He's so pretty!" she laughed as Zoisite pouted.

* * *

There was a meeting the next day at around three o'clock. The heroes gathered at the temple.

"We have another threat looming over us. It's closer than we might think." Bucky began.

"The most recent attack was in a child daycare center." Luna said.

"Almost all victims were young children." Serena scowled. She hated that attack so **much.** While they had managed to defeat the monster, the fact was that the enemy had went too far to attack babies! Shocked silence fell.

"So, they targeted vulnerable children." Bucky growled. As if one cue, angry shouts erupted.

"Settle down! We still have more information to give out. It will help you find who did this." Artemis commanded.

* * *

That night, the Barnes family gathered for a reunion. They played charades to bond. Becca was acting out the word; "photographer", and Bucky was her partner.

"Is it director? Filming? Photographer?!" he continually guessed.

"Right! That was it!" Becca beamed.

"Ugh, you won again." Sophie sighed.

"Read it and weep!" Bucky cheered, gloating with his younger sister.

* * *

A few days later, opening night arrived. The families gathered in the theatre on opening night of Sleeping Beauty. The moon was filled with excitement. They were looking forward to seeing their children/siblings in action. Then the curtain went up as the first act begun. 

They were mesmerized by the colorful costumes and quickly absorbed by the plot. They booed when the wicked witch cast the curse. They sniffed when the king and queen were forced to give their daughter up for safety. The play went beautifully up until the Prince and Princess were set to kiss.

Ann forced Serena into a closet and rapidly took her place, having her own copy of the princess's costume. Darien was very suspicious when "Serena" missed her cue. When he took a closer look, he recognized Ann. He carefully glanced around trying to find a way to get out of kissing her. There! He pulled his understudy on stage then promptly fled.

Alan was giddy. Here was his chance to kiss Serena at last! The kiss went off without a hitch. Ann blinked her eyes open.

"Wait, Alan?!" she gasped. They jumped apart and screamed. The crowd was confused as the two leads jumped off the stage and ran away.

* * *

**_Bucky's bedroom;_ **

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were cuddling on Bucky's bed. The couple had went off on their own after the cast party ended.

"What happened on stage?" Steve was saying. That scene had been so strange... Good thing, they managed to save the day-well night.

"I heard that a stage hand found Serena in a closet." Bucky replied.

"I bet it was Ann, Serena told me that she was obsessive." Steve sneered.

"No wonder, Darien replaced himself with Alan!" Bucky snapped his fingers.

"That was smart." Steve agreed. Bucky kissed Steve.

"We'll never have those problems. Over my dead body." he vowed.


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out ch 6 may be posted tmw.  
> I know that it was Sailor Moon that saved the day in canon, but this is Guardians of Cosmos, so I'm giving everyone equal screen time.

A few days had passed since opening night. Alan and Ann were still angry. In retaliation, they called up three monsters and sent them to different locations; the mall, a music concert at the park, and the rec center.

Artemis tracked the monster activity and was on high alert when the signal went off. He quickly contacted the heroes.

The generals and senshi met up in the park. The senshi took the cardian on while the generals got the civilians to safety.

Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Mars Knights headed to the mall with Jupiter and Venus Guardians. While Moon, Mercury, and Mercury Guardians opted to go to the rec center with Terran Knight.

When they arrived at the rec center, they found Sam and Sharon fighting the monster. The teens had grabbed makeshift weapons and was using them. During the fight, their past selves awakened. Moments later, Sam turned into Moonlight Knight, while Sharon became Sun Guardian. They rapidly destroyed the monster with their newfound powers. There would be questions later.

The heroes managed to defeat the enemy at all three respective locations. Then they went their separate ways. They would meet up later to discuss their current situation and welcome the new members.

Darien and Serena were alone after the fighting ended. They de-transformed and saw Molly watching them.

"Oh no," Serena gasped.

"Don't panic. I knew already." Molly responded.

"Hold on. How?!" Serena gasped.

"You're my best friend. I could find you anywhere." Molly replied. Serena hugged her.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" she smiled.

* * *

One day, the senshi and generals went out on a group date. They went to a fair. They had fun playing the games and riding rides. After hours of food, games, prizes, and fun, they called it a day and went home.

The next day, Darien and Serena decided to pay Alan and Ann a visit. So they headed to their apartment with their siblings in tow. When Alan opened the door, they saw Darien and Serena with their siblings.

"Hey, guys." Alan greeted. Everyone stood with them, wary of Alan and Ann.

"Where is your bathroom?" Serena finally asked. After being directed, she went down the hallway to the bathroom. Sadly, Serena got lost in the large building and took a wrong turn, ending up in front of a door leading to a strange tree?!

"What is this tree doing in a house?" she was confused.

"You couldn't mind your own business, could you?" a snide voice asked. Serena turned only to see Alan and Ann hold the group at gunpoint, while they ushered the group inside the room. After everyone was inside, the pair pushed Serena into the tree.

 _"No!"_ a voice boomed.

* * *

**_Cherry Hill Temple;_ **

The senshi and the other guardians was having a meeting. The meeting was well underway, and their charges haven't showed! The group was growing worried about the missing members.

"Something is wrong. They're never late." Hope frowned. All of sudden, their watches beeped as they received a distress signal.

"That bad feeling is now a reality. Let's go!" Bobbi declared.

* * *

**_Alan and Ann's lair;_ **

Serena was knocked in the tree as the voice sounded. Sadly, the tree was so ill from the stolen energy. It became angry and lashed out. It stuck down Ann first, the female alien collapsed. The tree stopped its rampage and turned to the others.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, realizing that the tree was possibly sentient.

_"Wait, that energy is not what I need." the tree declared._

"What does you need?" Steve asked.

"How can you talk?" Becca asked curiously.

_"Let me explain. Long ago, there was a planet that housed many trees. Soon, they got lonely and began making children of their own. They lived happily and peacefully until greed infected them._

_In the resulting war, our world was destroyed. We had to set out to find a new home. Sadly, the journey took longer than we expected. Over time, the others died, leaving my children and I. Then we came here._

_My children have been searching for energy to give me. Sadly, they got it wrong. The stolen energy is killing me."_ the tree explained.

"What kind of energy do you need to survive?" Bucky wanted to know.

 _"All that I needed was love. I'm dying, and time is running out."_ the tree confessed.

"No!" Becca yelled, jumping up. The symbol for Earth flashed on her forehead. She transformed, and so did Eli. Earth Guardian and Solar Knight were on the case. The Earth Guardian healed the tree, turning it into a tiny newborn plant. She carefully placed the baby plant into a pot.

Ann sat up, groaning and held her head. Alan was relieved to see his partner alive. He gathered her up, just as Becca gave them the pot with the tiny reborn tree inside.

"Thank you." Alan said to Becca. Then he directed his next words to the others.

"We are so sorry for what we did to you and the tree. We will leave your planet and find another home." Alan promised.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's bedroom. They had completely stripped and fell into Bucky's bed. The couple could barely keep their hands off each other.

Bucky sat up and reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He slicked up his fingers and slipped a slick finger inside Steve, swallowing his soft sighs. He took his time prepping him, before slicking his cock.

He lined himself up against Steve's entrance, before grabbing his hips. He then pushed in slowly. His thrusts were slow and careful until he was sure that Steve could take it. Then he sped up his pace.

After several minutes, they were close to their climaxes.

"I'm so close!" Steve groaned, scratching up Bucky's back. The older brunette thrust harder and harder into Steve. They came together, panting and sweating in unison.

Bucky laid on top of Steve, kissing his lips softly with a smile. Steve snuggled into Bucky's neck with a soft sigh.

"Love you, baby." Bucky smiled again, and rolled over to pull him into his side.

"I love you, too." he responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun Guardian: Agent 13's outfit in white, red, and yellow.  
> Moonlight Knight: Falcon costume in white, blue, and red.  
> Earth Guardian: blue and green tunic with matching leggings and dance slippers.  
> Solar Knight: military fatigues in blue and green.


	7. No Time to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens are thrust into a new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. This covers the start of the second half arc. However the enemy will be HYDRA instead. But Diamond will play a part. I want to portray how Bucky and Steve's teams handle their enemies.  
> I couldn't find out the name of Rebecca's canon husband, so I had to come up with something.

_**Juban, Tokyo, Early April, Tokyo;** _

Five months had passed since Alan and Ann left the planet. A new year had begun. Bucky, Lance, Bobbi, Amy, and several of their friends were in their senior year while Mina, Lita, and the remaining Howlies started their freshman year at the local community college. Becca and Eli were freshman in high school now, while the twins and the remaining guardians and knights were juniors. They hoped to make it to graduation in one piece.

Sam and Sharon went out on a date to an aquarium. They had fun looking at the fish and watching the dolphins swim. They brought plush toys and held each other's hands.

The senshi and generals went out on a group date. They attended a soccer match. They had fun watching the back and forth match.

"Go! Come on!" they cheered. After a great game of two to zero, the home team won.

* * *

One day, a pair of new students arrived. The twins and their fellow heroes were surprised when the teacher introduced a redhead.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Natasha Romanov. Please make her feel welcome." the teacher announced. The students welcomed the intense redhead. She seemed to be very stoic.

Bucky's class was introduced to a new student named Sapphire Dark. He had dark hair and blue eyes.

"A new student?" Bucky was instantly alert. The last time this had happened, they turned out to be an enemy!

"This place is so weird." Lance mumbled.

"What can we expect? Juban happens to be standing on a ley line nexus." Amy pointed out. The heroes in the know groaned.

"Figures." Bobbi moaned.

* * *

 The heroes had bonding time. They went to the zoo. They viewed exhibits from pandas to penguins. They were enjoying the exhibits and interactive learning session. All of sudden, it was gate-crashed by gun trotting mercenaries.

The mercenaries threw grenades and waved their guns around. Civilians screamed and panicked. After sneaking off to transform, the heroes sprang into action. Some teams went to battle the villains while others started herding the citizens out.

The battle was well underway when the senshi discovered that their attacks were decreasing into strength. Their magic reserves was getting dangerously low. The generals and Tuxedo Mask also ran into problems. Tuxedo Mask's roses wasn't working well neither. The generals had meager success after pulling out their swords. Sadly, this group wouldn't be defeated easily.

"Shit! It's a magic dead zone!" Jadeite cursed.

"Swap places!" Bucky yelled. After a change of formation, their chances improved. Terran Knight and Moon Guardian fought back to back as they went against the mercenaries. Discs, a chakram, and arrows flew the air and hit the mercenaries. Sun Guardian pulled out her guns as did Venus, Mars and Moonlight Knights. Solar Knight had out his crossbow and was fighting long distance. Mars and Earth Guardian got out their respective weapons; a Tessen and katana and ran to join Terran Knight and Moon Guardian. Jupiter Knight and Venus Guardian had out their sais and staves as they fought side by side.

Slowly, they turned the tide, some mercenaries was down. Others had died. Finally, after losing half of his men, the leader of the mercenaries had enough.

"Retreat!" the leader with a strange mask yelled. The surviving fighters grabbed their injured comrades and started to back up.

"We'll meet again. Next time, you won't be so lucky." he vowed.

"That's what they all say." Venus Knight snarked.

"My name is Crossbones. Remember me." the leader declared as he gestured to one of the still standing fighters. Said merc threw down a grenade. The warriors coughed and waved the smoke away. When the smoke cleared, the group was gone. Only the dead mercenaries had been left behind.

"Shit, they escaped!" Mars Knight cursed.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled together.

"I was enjoying the peace." Steve sighed.

"Now, we have a new enemy." Bucky responded.

"Can't we catch a break?" Steve wanted to know. Bucky kissed him.

"Don't worry. We'll get a long break in between. Eventually." he promised.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains were staring at each other hard. Crossbones was making his report to his superior.

"We've made our presence known. However, they swapped formation and it messed with our plan." the mercenary reported.

"How could you mess up like that?!" the leader yelled angrily.

"There's always a next time. We'll get them then." someone reasoned.

"Alright, next time, show no mercy." the leader commanded as he ended the meeting.


	8. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the library becomes a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A had passed since the new enemy had appeared. Diamond and Emerald Dark arrived in town. The pair were college seniors and worked part time for HammerTech. They also had an agenda in mind.

One day, the guardians and knights went on a group date to a food fair. Food from all over the world was displayed.

China had ginger ice-cream, while Costa Rica had Coconut cake. France had Petit Fours. Germany had Black Forest cake and Apple strudel. Great Britain had shortbread, and Hong Kong had egg custard tart. Italy had tiramisu, panna cotta, and gelato. Japan had Mochi ice cream, Animitsu, and castella. Netherlands had sour cherries cake, New Zealand had pavlova, and Puerto Rico had banana bread. Sweden had orange cake, while Turkey had baklava. Finally, the USA had brownies, apple pie, cheesecake, angel and devil's cakes.

The appetizers ranged from falafel balls from the Middle East to buffalo wings from the US. There was street snacks from pocky to onion crisps, to bean crackers.

They ate the desserts, appetizers, and street snacks.

"I liked the jeon stand. it was really good." Hope commented.

"I kind of liked the stuffed jalapenos." Lance replied.

"Pocky tops them all."  Darcy declared. After a lot of eating, they left to digest and nap together.

* * *

The next day, the heroes gathered for a meeting. They needed to discuss the enemy. They were serious and left no room for nonsense.

"Magic do not work on them." Amy warned.

"Steve and I have our teams. We can fight them while the generals and senshi train." Bucky suggested.

"That will work, we start tomorrow." Luna said.

* * *

After lunch, Serena went to the mall. She was shopping when she ran into another person. She nearly fell only to be caught in someone's arms. She apologized as she straightened and went to gather her things. She was busy gathering things that she was unaware that her rescuer one Diamond Dark had taken one look at her and promptly developed an obsession. Serena went to look at her watch only to eep. She had to get home and soon!

"I have to go, bye. Thanks again!" Serena said as she picked up her bags and ran.

* * *

While Serena was picking up yet another stalker, Steve met Peggy and Gabe at the library. They had a history project to do. They looked for history books.

Susan Scarbo and Emerald snuck into the library. They took hostages and threatened people.

The trio met back up with their books. They had just put their books down when they noticed a commotion. They soon spotted the hostages.

"Hey!" Gabe yelled as he and Peggy ran to fight. Steve snuck behind some bookshelves to transform.

Moon Guardian emerged to go and rescue the hostages. While he was occupied, Gabe and Peggy held the women at bay with makeshift weapons and their skills.

After the library was cleared, Moon Guardian ran forward with his shield.

"Here, catch!" he yelled, throwing his shield like a disc. The women were forced to dive to the floor unless they wanted to be caught by the smoking disc.

"Go!" he instructed the teens.

"But-" Peggy started. Moon Guardian shook his head rapidly. Soon, the teens reluctantly left and the fight continued. Sadly, Moon Guardian got a bit over his head.

The two women managed to turn the tables on Moon Guardian. They had him cornered when Peggy and Gabe snuck back in the room. Gabe and Peggy saw the scene and anger overtook them. Strange memories flooded their mind. Peggy soon realized that she had experienced a past life. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that her charge was in trouble. Gabe also underwent the same realization.

"Uranus power!" Peggy and Gabe chorused.

While Peggy and Gabe were rediscovering their past lives, Moon Guardian braced himself for the worst. Emerald was gloating and showboating when a bullet gazed her. She screamed in pure fury.

"Who did that?!" she shouted.

"Us!" a voice broke in. The duo spun only to see two figures clad in navy blue uniforms with yellow trimmings. The male held a gun, a sword was in its sheath. The female held pistols, a sword was strapped to her back.

"We're Uranus Guardian and Knight." the male stated. The pair rescued their charge. Emerald was knocked unconscious in the process. Scarbo took one look and realized that she was outnumbered. So she ran.

"We can't even get a school project done." Steve groaned as he de-transformed. He was soon tackled by Peggy.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Steve, nude and sweating laid on Bucky's chest. Bucky was equally stated, pressing lazy kisses to Steve's temple.

"I needed that," Steve sighed into Bucky's chest.

"What's up?" the brunette asked.

"The constant missions have disrupted our lives. The only good thing I see is that we got two of our friends back." Steve replied. Bucky rolled Steve on top of him. He pulled him down for a hard kiss.

"Not even the worst monster could disrupt what I want to do now." he declared.

Bucky slipped his hands under the duvet and pushed into Steve. Steve sighed softly, wanting soft, sleepy sex.

Bucky took his time, making love to Steve. Steve laid on Bucky's chest, mewling at every thrust. Steve worked himself into a sensitive and toe-curling orgasm. Soon, Bucky panted and came inside Steve again.

Steve collapsed once again on Bucky's chest. He sighed happily and drifted off. Bucky kissed his hair once again before he followed the love of his life into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uranus Guardian: Peggy's uniform from her Howling Commando days (trousers, blouse, with leather jacket, boots) in navy blue and golden yellow  
> Uranus Knight: military fatigues in navy blue and golden yellow


	9. Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darien have a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.

It was July, and summer break was well underway for everyone.

Serena began to feel that she was being watched. As she went about the day, she noticed Diamond Dark continuously popped up wherever she went. It all made her uneasy. She had to tell her family before it gets worse.

Gabe and Peggy blended in with their group of friends. Peggy was massively protective of Steve much to Sharon's eternal amusement. The feisty sun guardian felt that her brother needs all the protection he can get. The one thing Steve and Bucky wished for the most was to have all of their friends there.

One day, Gabe and Dernier were set up on a date. Everyone knew how close Gabe and Jacques were. When the pair discovered that they had been tricked, they were mortified. After exchanging looks, they decided to indulge their fiends. They can get revenge later. Turns out, the date wasn't that bad.

Serena had gone out to buy dessert for dinner when she ran into Diamond. The white-haired man soon had her cornered against a wall.

"Hi?" she muttered, deeply afraid.

"You've been ignoring me. Why?" he demanded. Tony and Pepper saw her and her current situation.

"Get away from my baby sister!" Tony shouted. Diamond looked up and saw the livid duo running towards him. He promptly ran away.

* * *

 Elsewhere, the villains met up. They were all so focused on the end game.

"We need to destroy their powers for good." someone said.

"How will we do that?" they wanted to know.

"By defeating them one-by-one." came the reply.

"They won't know what hit them." the leader vowed.

* * *

In the meantime, Darien and Bucky met up. The brothers were still uneasy around each other.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you before." Darien spoke at last.

"Steve died because you wouldn't break the engagement. If you had asked, Father would have ended it." Bucky retorted. He wasn't impressed.

"I know. He would have lived if I did." Darien sighed.

"I'll forgive you," the younger sibling began.

"...only if you apologize to Steve." he finished.

"Deal," Darien said, smiling softly.

* * *

A few days later, Peggy, Angie, Gabe, and Dernier went on a double date. They decided to grab some coffee and sandwiches at a bistro. They were having fun when their date was interrupted by yet another villain; Madam Hydra and her foot soldiers.

"All I wanted was to go out with my boyfriend and then make out with him later. Is that too much to ask?!" Gabe shouted. Dernier and Angie jumped into action quickly. Gabe and Peggy snuck away to transform.

Uranus Knight and Guardian returned to battle the Madame. Madam and Uranus Guardian fought hand to hand combat. While Uranus Knight dealt with the foot soldiers. 

While fighting to protect the civilians, Angie and Dernier seemed to be enraptured. The way the Uranus guardians fought seemed all too familiar... Strange memories were triggered.

When the civilians had all ran away to safety, Dernier and Angie acted on a hunch and transformed. Then the rest of the memories broke through. They remembered protecting their respective charges. They remembered growing up with their friends, falling in love. War coming and death. They remembered it all. Then they saw their lovers fighting, and ran forward.

All four overwhelmed the madame and her forces. They took her in custody. Gabe sighed and looked at Dernier.

"I still want to make out." he stated.

"Later." Dernier promised.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They sat on a small futon, pressed together.

"Darien came to talk to me today, he apologized." Steve said.

"He and I are...reconciling. He's trying to atone for his old sins." Bucky replied.

"We talked for awhile. He means it this time." the blond noted.

"I'm glad. I miss my big brother." Bucky smiled. Steve kissed his cheek.

"He misses you, too." he reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: Oops I forgot to add this note earlier! Here goes;  
> Neptune Guardian: leotard with tights, shorts and legwarmers in sea green  
> Neptune Knight: military fatigues in sea green


	10. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve get close to danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. TO will be next to be updated.

About two months had passed, it was now September.

Hope and Laura had introduced Clint to Natasha and vice versa. It was a friendly meeting, the pair hit it right off. They were becoming good friends. Clint had come out of his shell, and Natasha smiled more freely.

The Howling Commandos, Bucky, and Steve got together at Bucky's place for a gaming night. They played Crash Brandercoot, Uncharted 3, and Mario kart 8. They had fun multiplayer co-ops and no teams battles. After some friendly competition, they ate almost all of the snacks in the house. No one was ready to leave, so their bonding time became a sleepover.

* * *

One day, Darien and Serena were leaving a coffee shop when Sapphire came stomping up. He looked vengeful.

"Why did you push my brother away?!" he demanded.

"He was stalking me. I have a boyfriend." Serena explained. Sapphire gritted his teeth.

"You are his only love." he responded.

"She is my soulmate." Darien spoke as he moved between the two, spooking Sapphire.

The generals and the senshi went out on a group date. They went to an art gallery. Paintings, drawings, and prints hung from the walls. Sculptures were scattered around the gallery. The various paintings, drawings, and prints were placed into sections. They stopped at the abstract, impressionist, and mobile paintings.

"These abstract paintings are weird. How is this art?" Jadeite complained. The others groaned. Here was this discussion again.

* * *

 While Jadeite was rehashing an unwanted discussion, the guardians and Knights went out on their own group date. They went to the movies. They watched Sleepless in Seattle. They all had fun watching the cheesy rom-com.

"This is good, I'll have to rent the video." Bobbi smiled.

"This is so corny, but I love it." Laura added.

"Hear, hear," Darcy nodded.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve went out to the park with Clint and Natasha. The quartet were playing ultimate frisbee when Werner von Strucker arrived with his men.

"Where is Sailor Moon?!" Werner declared.

"We don't know." a civilian stuttered nervously.

"We haven't seen her in a long time." another citizen responded. Werner growled into anger as he made a gesture. The men came forwards holding guns. They grabbed the citizens and herded them into a group. Then they proceeded to surround them, while standing guard.

Natasha and Clint escaped but Steve and Bucky didn't have the same luck. They thrashed Steve around roughly, and it made Bucky angry.

"Stop it!" he snarled, lashing out. A soldier punched him, stopping his thrashing.

Clint and Natasha looked at the scene from their hiding place. Anger built as buried memories surfaced.

'How dare they manhandle the prince!' Clint thought. Then everything came rushing back and they transformed.

As Saturn Guardian, Natasha had Bucky's skills with knives. She also had Steve's skills, since she was his counterpart. She was Death and Rebirth, while he was Life. She took out daggers and ran forwards. Clint was skilled with a bow and arrow so he found a perch and picked the enemy off, one by one.

In the end, over half of the mercenaries were dead or dying. Seeing that he was losing his men, Werner was forced to retreat.

"We are HYDRA! You shall beg at our feet!" he yelled as he and his surviving men fled.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were in Bucky's bedroom. While Werner had let the group go before fleeing, they still needed reassurance.

They were kissing softly on their bed. Things soon heated up, and they rapidly stripped each other of their clothing. Then Bucky rolled Steve onto his back before finding the lube. His slick fingers pressed inside of Steve.

"We're safe. I'm here." he promised. After he was certain that Steve was prepared enough, the brunette wrapped the blond's legs around his waist. He pressed into the love of his life and thrust softly.

"I love you so much." he declared.

"I love you too." Steve smiled. Then Bucky thrust hard as the room was filled with loud moans and groans. Steve raked his nails down Bucky's back as he thrust hard into him. Dark hickeys littered his pale neck.

"I'm close. Come on, baby," Steve whimpered, gripping the sheets. Bucky stroked Steve until he arched his back and came in his hands. Bucky saw the enraptured look on his love's face and came inside him.

"We're safe," Bucky whispered as they came down from their highs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturn Guardian: Black Widow costume in purple and black.  
> Saturn Knight: Hawkeye costume in purple and black in addition to the purple trenchcoat from AoU


	11. Commit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve exchange serious gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here.  
> Clint is the same age as Bucky, while Natasha is the same age as the twins. Isabelle is like Setsuna, ageless. I know some males prefer older women. I figure that Dum Dum wouldn't be the type to care about age. He's over 18 and legal.

_**Juban, Tokyo, December 1993;** _

Winter break had arrived. Eli had been introduced to the Barnes family.

The heroes spent time together. They gathered around the TV to watch a movie; Sandlot. They laughed until they nearly cried.

"Oh, I'm so glad we have this on video." Serena declared.

Zoisite and Natasha had bonding time. They visited the paintball field. Nothing said sibling love like shooting each other with paint balls. Natasha won after finding some secret hiding places. Zoisite called foul causing his younger sister to laugh.

"Suck it up, there is always next time." Natasha smirked.

* * *

One day, he guardians and knights went out on a group date. They attended the local Christmas Festival. The Christmas Festival had a large green tree with red, green, gold, and silver decorations ranging from garland to ornaments. Mistletoe hung all over the booths.

The booths consisted of art & crafts, gingerbread house stations, decorating Christmas cookies and much more. There was even someone dressed up as Santa.

They went skating in the nearby ice rink.

"Baby steps," Monty told Laura. She was a bit rusty on the skates. Laura nearly fell flat on her face. She was more than a little rusty.

* * *

A day later, Natasha and Hope went out for lunch. They ate okonomaki. They chatted each other up, happy to reconnect.

"How's the new school?" Hope asked her best friend.

"You know it all. People were a bit intimidated, but they softened." Natasha answered.

"How? You are such a softy," her best friend joked. In retaliation, Natasha ate the last of the savory pancake.

Meanwhile, Bobbi visited Lance at his home.

"Hey, babe," Lance smiled. He kissed her cheek and let her in.

"Hey, Isabelle," Bobbi greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hello, Jane." she finished. Jane Hartley smiled at her foster brother's girlfriend.

"Hey, Bobbi, you staying for dinner?" Isabelle known as Izzy to her loved ones smiled.

"Sure, anything to spend more time with you guys." she answered.

* * *

A hour or so later, Dum Dum was shopping for something to make for his mom's birthday dinner. While looking for some potatoes to go with a steak, he saw the most beautiful woman ever. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Hi." She looked up from the cucumbers and smiled. The breath was taken out of her body.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle. My friends and family calls me Izzy. What's your name?" she said. After the sweet introductions, they flirty atmosphere was broken by a crash. A man in dark clothes with a dark aura ordered his goons to search the place. Isabelle gasped, that man was from her nightmares!

"I think I've seen him, but I can't place him." Dum Dum mentioned. As they spoke, a faint glow emanated from their clothes as they transformed and changed. They now wore clothing in black, dark purple and olive green.

The warriors exchanged shocked glances as their past life memories returned. Their past selves took over and they attacked Zemo. Pluto Knight and Pluto Guardian wielded shotgun and pistols respectively.

After seeing the swift and skilled way his men were dealt with, Zemo retreated. The two heroes freed the hostages and snuck away. Transitioning back to their normal forms, they decided to get to know each other all over again. So they exchanged phone numbers and addresses.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone in Bucky's room. Bucky laid on his back, Steve laying in his arms. They exchanged Christmas gifts. Steve gave Bucky a ring on a chain, while Bucky slid a ring on his thumb.

The rings were platinum with a phrase engraved on the inside of the band; 'Till the end of the line.'

"It's beautiful, Bucky. I love you." Steve beamed. He leaned in for a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pluto Guardian: shield uniform in black, olive green and dark purple  
> Pluto Knight: military camouflage fatigues in black, olive green, and dark purple


	12. Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes and their families celebrate the most romantic day of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

**_Valentine's Day, 1994, Juban, Tokyo;_ **

A new term had begun. Dum Dum and Izzy reintroduced themselves to their charges and teammates. The reunited couple talked to Bucky and Steve about the timelines.

"Crystal Tokyo is our worst nightmare." Dum Dum warned.

"For some reason, Setsuna really wants it to happen, despite the many negatives." Izzy added.

"It's a dystopia. If it happens, your sister will be somehow manipulated into removing everyone's free will or their darker aspects. They will rule the Earth. But your brother will be more of a figurehead. The problem is, without darkness, there can be no light. The world's end will come eventually." Dum Dum elaborated.

"What?! Father disinherited Endymion and for a damned good reason!" Bucky exploded. Steve groaned.

"My question is how the hell they got around the generals? Earth is their birthplace. I cannot see Kunzite agreeing to removing his own people's freewill like that." he pondered.

"Much less Endymion being a figurehead. Jadeite and Nephrite will definitely kick up a major fuss." Bucky added.

"They aren't around in that future. They was or will be killed in battle sometimes in the future." Dum Dum responded. Bucky and Steve communicated silently then turned back to their guardians.

"We won't let that happen," Steve declared.

"We will fight the end of the world before we let it happen." Bucky nodded.

When Zola encountered the heroes, he was captured. For his crimes, he was sent to be executed. It showed that they were serious about saving the world.

* * *

The guardians and knights celebrated Valentines' Day. Steve and the girls gave their boyfriends chocolate and other candies. The boyfriends were just as affectionate. Dernier was absolutely sappy for Gabe. The boys promised to remember White Day. White Day would, hopefully be a romantic success.

* * *

That night, Howard and Maria threw a party for the most romantic day of the year. The mansion was decked out in pink, red, and white decorations. The decor ranged from balloons and streamers to hearts and cupids wielding bow and arrows.

There was no alcohol at the party. They drank punch and ate finger foods like appetizers and sweets. There was a platter of cookies, chocolate covered strawberries, and red velvet cupcakes.

The couples danced together, talked, and just had fun.

* * *

Elsewhere, HYDRA were in their lair. The group of villains smirked with a sharp edge.

"It's time for the final fight. What should we do?" Baron Zemo was saying.

"We know what power they hold. We must capture them," Rumlow responded.

"Perfect. We could make them weapons." Red Skull smirked. They clapped then settled down to start planning.

* * *

About two hours later, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. Steve straddled Bucky's lap, kissing him. He moaned against his lips, unbuttoning his shirt. Steve himself was already half naked, the only article of clothing being briefs.

"Get up," Bucky growled. Steve obeyed, and his boyfriend was nude within minutes.

He slowly pulled Steve's briefs down, kissing his body softly. The blond whimpered at the dominance and tender care.

"On the bed, baby," Bucky whispered. Steve crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees. Bucky retrieved the lube from the bedside drawer. He slicked his fingers.

"Relax." he commanded. Steve sighed as Bucky pressed the fingers inside of him. He thrust his hips back, groaning and whimpering when his prostate was abused.

"Oh God, Bucky. Right there!" he whimpered. Bucky moved closer behind him, kissing his neck as he fingered him open. He stroked Steve and whispered in his ear.

"I want to try a new position." Steve nodded swiftly and groaned when the teasing fingers slipped out of him. He heard the lube cap.

Bucky got onto the bed before Steve after slicking himself up. He pushed in slowly, loving Steve's desperate moans. He pulled Steve up and against his chest. The new angle pressed against his prostate.

"Oh God. Yes!" Steve cried out as Bucky thrust into him hard. He turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. He stroked himself and bounced in his lap. Bucky groaned.

"You're doing so good for me. So perfect." he responded. Steve moaned and bounced faster. He soon yelled and came all over his head and thighs. Bucky pushed him onto his hands and thrust harder. He chased his own orgasm, pounding into Steve as he held his hips. The blond took it all, whispering sweet nothings. Bucky soon came deep inside him, panting as he came down from his own high. Soon, Bucky pulled out and cuddled his love close, the latter was still panting. Bucky kissed him and whispered.

"So beautiful and perfect. I'm so happy to have you. I'm so lucky to have someone as gorgeous as you." Steve blushed and smiled.

"I'm the lucky one. You are my everything. I love you." Bucky kissed him once more.

"I love you, too."


	13. Dismantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA and the heroes finally face off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

Serena and Molly were leaving an open mic event. The best friends was talking when Diamond arrived and cornered them.

"What are you doing? Remember there is a restraining order. So please let us leave." Serena said.

"I won't lose you this time. You belong to me now!" Diamond declared. Then he rapidly put duct tape on their mouths, hands, and feet before a black van pulled up. He picked them up and threw them in before jumping in himself. The van pulled away, its tires screeching the occupants into scared silence.

A hour later, the heroes gathered at the temple to go over their rescue plan one final time.

"You all have your parts of the mission. There are two checkpoints and evac areas in case you can't get to one." Monty briefed.

Steve and Bucky's team will go and find Molly and Serena. Darien, you can't go because we need Diamond alive." Amy added. Darien nodded reluctantly.

"Move out!" Monty said. The teams said their goodbyes before leaving. They had people to save. They had friends and family to save.

* * *

About a hour later, the heroes snuck up to the hideout. They stayed silent and close to the ground. When they reached the doors to the warehouse, they stormed in, ready for a fight. Guns were drawn and teams spread out. The real battle had just begun.

* * *

While their teammates dealt with the enemy, Becca, Eli, Bucky, and Steve ran to where Serena and Molly were held. The girls were tied to each other, Diamond standing over them. Steve tried to attack, but Becca held him back.

"Not yet. We need an opening. He's too close to them for us to safely attack." she cautioned. Steve subsided reluctantly. After coming up with a workable plan, Terran Knight and Moon Guardian stepped out of the shadows to face Diamond.

Steve launched himself at the man, kneeing him in the stomach. He followed it up with a kick in the groin, resulting in the older man collapsing to the ground in sheer agony. Bucky caught Diamond as he fell. Soon, the man's limbs was wrapped in duct tape.

While Diamond was being captured, Beeca and Eli got the girls out of the warehouse.

In the meantime, Tuxedo Mask, the generals, and the senshi faced off against Emerald and Rubeus. Rubeus took everyone by surprise when he launched a magical attack. The heroes drove to the ground.

Eventually, the group recovered from their shock in order to fight back. Rubeus and Emerald were some of the first casualties, both having been either charbroiled or hit by lightning.

In the aftermath of the battle, they cleared away the bodies. The others would need help.

* * *

Elsewhere, the group of Uranus-Pluto Guardians and Knights faced off in battle against Johann 'Red Skull' Schmidt, Susan Scarbo, and their foot soldiers. Their respective weapons were out. However, Red Skull proved to be a difficult opponent. The man had been 'enchanted' and was also a cunning and deadly fighter. In the end, Peggy took him down. Drawing a sword, Uranus Guardian swung wildly at his head.

Susan was captured. Neptune Guardian placed duct tape on her wrists and feet. Then they resumed with cleanup, dealing with the remaining foot soldiers.

The rest of the guardians and knights faced Crossbones, Sinthea 'Sin' Schmidt, and their goons. Moonlight Knight fought hand to hand against Crossbones. Crossbones was aggressive with his fighting style. While Sam was more calculated.

Sun Guardian faced off against Sin. They threw punches and kicks at each other while dodging their opponent's hits. In the end, Crossbones was knocked out while Sin was killed. Crossbones looked pitiful as he was cuffed.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve was alone in Bucky's bedroom. They were comforting each other while rejoicing.

"HYDRA is gone. We've won." Steve was saying.

"No one was too hurt." Bucky smiled. Steve kissed Bucky's temple, sighing.

"I'm so glad that you are all alright."


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new beginning awaiting the heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Now I can focus on TO. I'm hoping to leave the fic on a good note before I leave this Sat. I'll be out of town for the next 8 days. I'll be offline during that time.

**_March 14, 1994, Juban, Tokyo;_ **

About a month had passed since the final battle. The remaining HYDRA agents and scientists had been rounded up and put on trial. Diamond was in deep hot water. After the police finished adding up all of the charges, he would be extremely lucky if the judge sentenced him to life instead of sending him to death row. 

The final exams had come and went. Everyone was so excited about White Day. There were gifts to be bought, dinner to be cooked, and love to be shared.

The boys gave their loved ones white day gifts. The gifts of chocolate, flowers, food, and clothes were welcomed. The romantic gestures warmed their hearts.

* * *

On graduation day, Bucky, Amy, and the other seniors received their diplomas. Parents took pictures, cried, and beamed with pride.

"Congratulations, honey!" Steve beamed when he approached Bucky after the ceremony. He kissed his cheek and held out a gift. Bucky smiled at the bracelet that Steve had made for him, but he had an even better gift. He got down on one knee in front of his friends and took the velvet box from a teammate.

"Steven Grant Stark, will you marry me?" Bucky beamed. Tears came to Steve's eyes.

"Yes! I'll be happy to marry you!" he exclaimed. Happiness radiated off of Bucky as he slipped on the ring and stood. He kissed Steve hard, ignoring the hoots and catcalls from his friends. He was going to marry the love of his life.

* * *

A hour later, the heroes met up at the local park for a picnic. It was the time of year again. It was Sakura Festival. The Sakura Festival was a sensory delight. Cherry blossoms filled the air with soft fragrance. Happiness was infectious. They had fun, visiting vendors and indulging themselves. They had two months of break, and they were going to spend it wisely. They were young. It was time to have fun.

* * *

That night, the heroes and their families converged on the Barnes home for Bucky's graduation party. The Stark and Barnes families were so happy because of Bucky's achievement and the engagement. 

Bucky would go to the college near home so he could work at Stark Industries and be a good husband.

"Congrats, Bucky. You better make a honest man out of my baby brother." Tony grinned.

"All I want to be the husband that Steve deserves." Bucky promised. Becca gagged at the sappiness but she was still happy for her brother.

* * *

After the festivities had died down and everything was clean, Bucky and Steve headed to Bucky's bedroom. Upon locking the door behind themselves, Bucky kissed Steve thoroughly. His thumb smoothed across Steve's hairless cheek.

"I can't wait to have your last name," Steve beamed.

"Barnes would suit you." Bucky replied. Then Steve leaned in to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Soon, they stood and yanked their own clothing off, leering at one another.

Bucky picked up Steve, nipping and marking up his neck, Steve moaned and ground against Bucky. A moment later, Steve pulled away to get the lube from under the pillows. Bucky slicked his fingers and prepared Steve.

When he felt that the blond was ready, he pressed into Steve and took his time. Steve was losing it. Pleasure rolled through him and set off every nerve ending. Steve was so high on pleasure and excitement.

After about thirty minutes of riding the pleasure, Steve's body shook as he was surprised by an orgasm for the record books. He went boneless. Bucky saw the bliss on Steve's face, and he was beyond aroused. He thrust erratically, climaxing sharply. After he came down, Bucky kissed Steve hard before gasping,

"I love you so much. You have no idea." Steve beamed and pulled him into a loving embrace. He had everything he needed; a loving fiance and family. Most of all, they were safe from HYDRA. They'd completed another mission and saved the world.


End file.
